<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stuck by Peaches_007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994308">Stuck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007'>Peaches_007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mayans M.C. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, mayansmc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peaches_007/pseuds/Peaches_007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just porn with plot. I'm trying to get better at writing smut. For some reason it's easiest for me to write it for Angel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Angel Reyes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"No no no no no!” You chase your boyfriends foster cat underneath the futon bed in the spare bedroom/ office space. Your phone is your only source of light as you try to coerce the scared animal out. “Come on” you whisper tapping your fingers against the linoleum wooden floors to no avail. </p><p>Finally deciding to give up you try to wiggle out from the confined space, quickly realizing, you’re stuck. You’re certain the hole in the back of your boyfriend’s shirt was caught on something when you hear a rip. “No no no no no!!” Leaving your mouth again. You sigh, letting your forehead rest on the cool floor beneath you. Realizing there’s only one logical thing to do. You text your boyfriend.</p><p>You: [papi, when are you coming home?]<br/>Papi Chulo: [should be done here soon amor, gonna grab some lunch. everything okay, quierida?]<br/>You: [don’t laugh]<br/>You: [… I think I’m stuck under the futon]</p><p>[Incoming call from Papi Chulo]</p><p>There’s laughing coming from the other end of the phone. “Angel, it’s not funny.”<br/> “Wait, mami, you’re like actually stuck?” You laugh now seeing your opportunity to rile him up, “Yeah papi, I’m really stuck.” You say mocking innocence “Do you think you could come by and save me, I need you baby. I’m only wearing your shirt and those lace panties you like on me…”.  “Yo Angel, you good?...” “you sweatin’ hermano?”  “it’s probably his girl“ “Hey (Y/N)” “Yo, Shut up!” You can hear Coco and Gilly in the background making kissing noises as Angel is walking away.</p><p> “Angel??” You say innocently. “Shit, uh yeah, okay mami, I’ll be right there” is all you hear before the sudden click.</p><p>It feels like an eternity later when you finally hear the rumbling of the motorcycle followed by heavy footsteps. Your front door opens and closes and the footsteps get louder. </p><p>“Fuck” you hear him whisper. “Angel? Please help” you say as you lift your hips and moving them slightly. “Yeah yeah I’m here, babygirl” Suddenly two large hands are on either side of your hips gripping and then stopping. “you’re like really stuck huh?” Angel says with a faint laugh “Angel” you say sternly.</p><p>“You know I saw this in a movie once. Chick gets “stuck”. She’s helpless in only a tshirt and her lace panties and begs to be freed.” You can hear the smirk on his lips “Angel that “movie” was a porno and the savior was her stepbrother.” He smirks “Yeah mi dulce I know. I just think it’s a weird coincidence.” He says gripping your hips now.</p><p>You bite your lip as you lift your hips and move them side to side.  “Come on papi, I have errands to do today.” </p><p>Silence. </p><p>You feel his jean clad legs on either side of yours, straddling you. He smacks your right ass cheek before roughly grabbing both cheeks. “Oh!” You squeak. You feel a pull on your hips raising you on your knees as your top half remains under the bed. You push back against him hearing a groan “Fuck mama.” You barely hear. His fingers stretch over your hips, caressing, grabbing, letting go to smack your ass on either side. You gasp, biting your lip “come on papi, help me” you moan. “You okay with this mi reina?” He asks quietly gripping your waist and pulling you against him so that you feel the bulge in his jeans. You push further back “Please Angel” you smile “help me.”</p><p>He pulls your panties down seeing you glistening already. “Fuck, this all for me?” “You know you’re the only man that makes me wet like this.” You say moving your hips side to side. “Mmhmm, damn right” he says as you feel his breath at your entrance. He flattens his tongue and licks a broad stripe collecting your juices on his tongue with a moan. You moan his name. “I need you Angel.” You plead gasping when you feel his lips open mouth kissing along your slit until his lips close, sucking on your clit. Flicking his tongue a few times as you feel his fingers pressing at your entrance. “Fuck Angel” you say a groan escapes you arching your back. He groans just as you feel his thick digit slowly sliding into you, the cool metal of his rings a stark contrast against your hot skin. “Taste like fucking candy, amor” he groans against you. </p><p>You hear a zipper being undone and the anticipation goes straight to your core. A second finger slides in and pumps in and out while the flick of his tongue, and sucking of his lips wrapped around your clit makes your eyes roll back. You can tell that he’s stroking himself now as you only feel one of his hands, which turns you on even more.</p><p>He groans against you as your pussy begins to flutter around him “ahht ahht, Querida, not yet.” “Fuck papi, I need you” you say pleadingly. “What do you need baby?” he asks still pumping his fingers curling them as he rubs against your gspot “I…I… I need… fuck me!” you practically scream as your first orgasm rushes over. He slows the pumping of his fingers before removing them, replacing them with his tongue as he licks your juices from your dripping cunt as you let out a squeaked moan.</p><p>He grips your hips mockingly thrusting against you, allowing you to feel his hardened thickness press against your cunt. You feel him collecting your slick with the tip of his cock. Slowly pressing the tip in just to pull it out. “Fuck your pussy is the most beautiful one I’ve ever seen. It was made for me, huh? That’s my pussy, isn’t it?” You’re so eager to feel him that your response comes out more yearning than you expected. “Yes papi, it belongs to you. I’m yours. Please baby” you say pushing back, moaning Angel’s name as he lets you push back, his cock sliding deeper and deeper until you feel his thighs pressed against your ass </p><p>“Come on dulce, use my dick. Fuck yourself with my cock baby” he says as he grabs your hips roughly before grabbing your sides. You squeeze his cock. “Fuuuuck” he says as his hips stutter. </p><p>Suddenly he pulls out of you. You push back thinking this is a game until you’re pulled out from underneath the bed. “I had to see what faces you’re making” he says as he lines himself back up with you. “Oh Angel” you say as he kneels behind you grabbing your hips and slowly sliding into you. “Fuck. I love you and your noises. Let me hear you” he says as his pace quickens. Slick skin slapping accompanied by moans and groans is all that’s heard in the room. He pulls back rougher when he feels you bouncing back on him. “Fuck baby, this pussy is heaven. It’s all mine?” he asks and you nod in between moaning feel his hot thick member stretching out your walls so perfectly. “It’s all yours baby” “That’s right mi reina. And this dick belongs to you” “I’m so close Angel, don’t stop please don’t stop” that’s all he needs to keep pounding into you. </p><p>The wave of euphoria washes over you and your legs wobble as you feel his dick twitching against your walls. “Fuck (Y/N), the way you’re squeezing me Fuccck” “Cum for me daddy” you say and in that instant you feel his hot cum coating your walls. He slows his pace as every last drop leaves him. </p><p>“Keep talking like this and I’m gonna get you pregnant” he says as he pulls your back your back to rest against his chest as he sits back on his knees while you remain connected.  “That wouldn’t be so bad, would it?” you ask him and he stops stroking your arm. “You want to have kids with me?” he asks from behind you. “Well you’re already my family. I’d love to expand it. Have little you’s and me’s running around?” He wraps his arms around you. </p><p>A few seconds of silence pass as you regain your composure. </p><p>“Thanks for saving me step-bro” you say causing him to laugh, music to your ears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it. Please don't judge too harshly, smut is very difficult for me to write. This story was stuck in my notes for months and I only just felt confident enough to post. Let me know how I can improve if you don't mind  :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>